


Shuake Confidant Week

by Genoscissors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: I probably won't do one for every day but whatever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: Day 1 - foil. Akechi considers his choice to be a Phantom Thief.Day 2 - compatability. Akira wonders if they are really meant to be together.Day 3 - death. Akechi struggles to survive...Day 4 - trust.aka, Genoscissors decides to interpret the prompts completely differently to how they were intended.





	1. Day 1 - Foil

Akechi entered the cafe one day after school. His boyfriend waved hello, and he sat down at the counter. Leblanc was empty except for him, Akira and Futaba. It could be a perfect time to talk about their next plans as the Phantom Thieves. Even after stealing Sae’s heart, Akechi had decided to stay with them, and had given them important information about Masayoshi Shido, and they were going to go after him next. 

Akira had been willing to trust him pretty quickly, especially after he helped fake his death. But it hadn’t been so easy with the others… 

“Hello, I’ll have my usual please.” Akira nodded and set to work. Futaba appeared to be paying no attention to her, as she was just playing around with some… silver paper? She seemed to be making origami. Akechi wondered if he should try and make small talk, but it felt too awkward.

“Here you go.” Akira gave him his coffee and sat opposite him. Futaba whispered something into his ear. Akechi started to worry a little, was something wrong with him? Something she couldn’t say in front of him? Out of everyone, Akechi was the most worried about her, he didn’t know quite how to apologise for- 

“Ah, of course.” Akira grinned back at her. Oh god, what was it? Had Akira decided that Akechi wasn’t good enough after all? Maybe he’d be kicked out, maybe-

“Hey Pancake, something wrong?” Akechi stopped spacing out. “You should see your face right now, you look like you’re gonna explode from stress.” 

“No, nothing’s wrong…” He decided to finally drink some of the coffee… and he noticed that Akira had drawn a little heart with cream. It was a little sloppy, but sweet. “Thank you, it’s delicious.” 

 

They sat there in an awkward silence for a while, before Futaba spoke up again. She was still making something with the silver paper, maybe some boats? “Soooo… the moon huh?” 

“What about it?” 

“What do you think of the moon landings?” Akira laughed a little at this.

“They were incredibly impressive. It’s amazing what humans can do, isn’t it?” 

“Huh, a typical response from a typical person…” She paused for dramatic effect. “But that’s wrong. They never happened, it’s a government conspiracy!” She jumped out of her seat. “They were faked!”

Akechi was a little taken aback, but decided to defend his position on the matter. “Actually, there’s a lot of evidence proving that-”

“Who needs evidence? It’s all fake!” Akechi was lost, and looked to Akira for help, who was silently losing it laughing. “No one has ever set foot on the moon!”

“Bold of you to assume the moon exists.” Ok, no help from him. Akechi continued drinking his coffee, no clue what was going on.

“The moon exists, you can see it at night and-”

“No way. It’s an image beamed into our heads by satellites to keep us in check. You need to break this cognition if you want to be a phantom thief.” 

“What?” Akechi stood up, this was madness, surely. The moon was real, wasn’t it. “I’m sorry, this has to be-”

“Akechi, I’ll show you.” Akira reached out and grabbed his hand, before realising he was the wrong side of the counter. After walking around, he took Akechi’s hand again. “Put this on.” He handed him one of the boats - no they were hats - that Futaba had been making. When he held it he realised something, it was made out of tin foil.

“It won’t hurt you, it’ll just block out the waves the government sends into your head. And you won’t be able to see the fake moon anymore.” Akechi decided he might as well, and put the hat on. It felt ridiculous.

“Now, come outside with me.” Akira put an arm around his shoulder, and lead him to the door. Luckily, it was a clear night, and all the stars would be visible (assuming that the stars aren’t a government lie as well). Once they were standing outside, he spoke again. “Now, look up, and you’ll see the truth.” 

Equipped with a foil hat, Akechi took a look up, wondering if there was something behind this. He looked at the sky, and saw the unmistakable truth…

 

They were just messing with him.

The moon was there, just as he’d expected. He glanced back at the others, who were laughing their asses off. 

“Guys…”

“Oh come on, that was a good one!”

Akira went over to Akechi and hugged him, removing the silly hat at the same time. Akechi smiled as well. Maybe he could get used to this. The jokes, the feeling of belonging, that was what he’d been after when he’d decided to stay with them… he was glad to be a part of this…


	2. Day 2 - Compatability

Akira was at his computer, furiously typing. Akechi looked over, wondering what on earth he was doing. He started walking over when his boyfriend started yelling.

“Lies and slander!” 

“Is it something about the Phantom Thieves again?” Akechi assumed it was just another criticising article, nothing they hadn’t seen before.

“No, it’s not about the thieves, it’s about us…” Akechi was shocked, what was wrong, had he done something? “Come here, and try to be gentle.” He looked over Akira’s shoulder, and saw what the problem was…

 

Akira Kurusu and Goro Akechi - 48.5% compatibility on horoscope.com.

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes… I can’t believe it’s so low… maybe we’re not meant to be…” Akira slammed his head into the desk and started fake crying (a technique he’d learnt from Ann). “What should we do?” 

“Maybe we could trust our love over some random thing on the internet?” Akechi put an arm around his partner’s shoulder, and knelt down next to him. “This isn’t going to be the end of the world.” 

“I’ve been through the end of the world, remember? And this is worse…” Akechi thought about their fight against Yaldabaoth (or however you spell it). It had been a fun time, and it was a shame they could no longer go to the metaverse. But they were alive and together now, and wasn’t that the really important thing?

“I don’t know, how about using code names?” 

Akira sat up, tears magically gone. “Ah! Of course. Joker and Crow are…” He pressed the button, and the two nervously looked on in anticipation. “35.5%! That’s even worse!” Akira stood up and sat on his bed, sulking.

“Akira… is this really that much of an issue?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh. So um… why don’t we use your other names?” Akechi was of course, referring to the many names Akira had over the game, manga and anime. Surely one of them would give a good result?

 

“Oh right.” Akira went back over to the computer. First attempt, Ren Amamiya. 

“59%. That’s an improvement.” Akechi gave a sigh of relief, hopefully Akira, no, Ren wouldn’t be so mad anymore.

“Yeah it’s good, but maybe we can do better. Pego, that’s a name right?” 

“I think so?” To be honest, Akechi (and by Akechi I mean the writer) wasn’t sure how many names were well known, but he believed this was one. Like ‘Pe’ for Persona and ‘Go’ as in 5? 

“52.5%...” Ren nodded slowly. “So Ren is better…” 

“How about Chair-kun?” 

“40%” Akechi patted his shoulder, hoping he wouldn’t get too dejected. “There’s one more.”

“Wait really? What is it?” Ren laughed menacingly and started typing. “Oh my god…” 

“Now that’s the best result we’ve gotten so far, isn’t it? 67.5%? I guess I’ll have to change my name.” 

“No. Please no. Not to this…”

“No. I must do it! I must be…

 

Nasty Crimeboy.”

 

After talking him out of this stupidity, Akechi had another question. “Why didn’t you just do a star sign compatibility test?”

“Oh didn't you know? I don’t have an official birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went on a website to check all these compatibilities. Yes, Nasty Crimeboy was the highest result.


	3. Day 3 - death

“Damn it, I can’t die here…” Akechi ran around, desperately trying to find an exit. He had made a huge mistake. He hadn’t trusted Akira, and this was how he was going to pay - with his life.

What could he do? He couldn’t teleport from here, there were too many enemies nearby. He doubted he could fight all of them either. Now he just had to run. Run, and pray that he wasn’t caught. He didn't have much stamina either, was there any way he could do this?

Some running later and he’d managed to hide from them. He snuck around a corner undetected, and looked around for cover. He wondered what he was doing… maybe he should have less gullible, not fallen for sweet words and the promise of a reward… 

Well, there was no use in crying about it now, he had made his choice. Akira’s words played over and over in his head: “Please survive.” He wanted to tell the boy to shut up, stop distracting him with his beautiful eyes, and lovely hair… 

Oh crap, what was that? He saw 3 enemies, all skeletal in appearance. It was time to fight. He could take these 3 alone, he was sure of it. He pulled out his weapon and cast a spell. He managed to weaken them, before finishing them off with his sword. He did lose some health in the fight, but not enough to kill him… right?

He quickly checked the bodies, maybe they had some gold on them… both had a little, not much…

Wait both? Where had the third one gone? He quickly looked around, frantically searching for the enemy when-

He died…

 

“Dammit Akira, get out of the way!” Akechi was struggling to see the TV screen, which he would undoubtedly use to justify his lack of skills at Skyrim. 

“No way, now you can put down the controller!” Akira sat down on the sofa next to Akechi, and put an arm around him. “How long has it been since you last saved?” 

“Since I first entered the dungeon…” Akira laughed.

“I told you it’d be too hard, but you didn’t listen!” 

“Shush.” The game reloaded from the last save, and Akechi made the choice to re-attempt it, even if only to spite his boyfriend.

“You do know you’re just gonna die again right?” Akira was bored of being ignored, and tried to rest his head in Akechi’s lap. 

“No, I’ll be expecting it this time.” Akechi tried to get the boy off of him, but with no success. “Unless you decide to jump in front of the screen again.” 

 

“No no, I’ll be good this time.” Akira got a text, and checked his phone. Akechi couldn’t see what he was typing, but from the look on his face it couldn’t be good.

“What’s happening?”

“Oh nothing, just telling Futaba how terribly you’re doing. She says she’s coming over to watch.” 

“Akira, we live hours away from her. How’s she going to manage that?” Because of course, after Akira moved back home after his year of probation, Akechi had been invited to live with him and his family. They visited the other Phantom Thieves as much as possible, but it was hard. 

“Concentrate on your game or else you’ll die again.”

“Shut up.”

“Love you too honey.”


	4. Day 4 - trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is real short, but I didn’t have time to do a full one today. I might do a better one sometime later this week.

"Akechi. Do you trust me?"

"On a fundamental level I do trust you, but given you have to ask it seems like you’re about to do something stupid." Akechi didn’t look over, but knew exactly how extra this guy was.

"Hey, don’t say that..."

"What are you going to do, surf down the staircase using a dustbin lid?"

"Nooooooo..." Akira quickly hid the dustbin kid behind his back.


End file.
